a little time together
by the invader teen14
Summary: E-123 Omega and Robecca Steam are on a hill one night and try to hide their feelings for each other, but when Robecca has to go home, can Omega tell her how he feels about her before she does? One-shot! OmegaXRobecca!


Invader teen14 presents…

A little time together.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" E-123 Omega asked Robecca Steam as they sat on the hill in a beautiful landscape of a zone known to most of the Cartoon Heroes, the teenage robot monster was looking at the little flickies playing in the grass until Omega got her attention.

"Huh? Oh, yes I am" Robecca said as she looked at her crush "the zone is very beautiful, thank you for bringing me here Omega".

"My pleasure madam" Omega said "I didn't know whether or not you would like it".

"Well, I love it" Robecca said "it was really kind of you to bring me here".

"Shadow was the one who recommended it" Omega said "he said something about you liking it here and something else about the robotic birds and bees" Robecca felt her heart flutter and her mind go nervous "what does that mean anyway?"

"It's nothing to worry about Omega" Robecca said "besides, you'll understand when someone tells you about it".

"Why can't you tell me?" Omega asked suspiciously.

"It would be…Awkward" Robecca said, Omega looked at her for a brief moment before nodding his head.

"Affirmative" Omega said, Robecca knew Omega meant well to her and she loved him with every ounce of her heart but she knew that Omega had no emotions unless she asked Tails, Jimmy and Dexter to give him the right programming to let him have emotions.

"I better get going" she said as she got up and looking at the sky growing dark "my parents would kill me if I came home late" she was about to go when Omega grabbed her shoulder.

"Robecca, wait" he said as he looked up at her and stared her with his red eyes "do you really have to leave? I want you to stay a little longer".

"Omega, I'm sorry" she said "but I have to go" she looked at him with a warm face but she felt the pain he went through, she was abandoned for many years while being locked up but she wasn't abandon by her parents, she was missed for years before being reunited with them but Omega's creator didn't care about him at all and locked him up before Rouge freed him.

"I understand" Omega said, releasing her arm and looking down "if you need to go home, it is fine" she looked at him before planting a kiss on his metallic forehead.

"I think I'll stay a little longer" she said as she sat back down next to the robot, Omega only nodded and tried to hold in his excitement about the kiss Robecca gave him "you know Omega, I always found you as a very great robot".

"Thank you madam" Omega said, Robecca started to crawl towards the robot and Omega seemed to be very confused "why are you crawling towards me?"

"To do this" she answered before pressing her lips up to his non-existant mouth, Omega felt a rush of energy go through his body and all his programming suddenly went haywire, he felt something that he had never felt before. The kiss ended and the two looked at each other for a brief moment before Omega broke the silence.

"Robecca, I love you" Omega said, Robecca couldn't belive what she just heard but she smiled warmly at the robot.

"I love you too Omega" she said, across the zone and in some bushes, a familiar dark hedgehog was watching while Kevin Levin and Budford worked on fixing the car.

"It seems as though love can come in strange ways after all" Shadow said to himself, smiling.

20 years later…

Robecca Steam played dolls with her 9-year old daughter Terra Steam while E-123 Omega taught his hand built son E-145 Alpha how to blast evil targets, the robot monster smiled at her husband and thought happily at being together with her family.

Later…

"Terra finally went to sleep" Robecca said as she walked from out of the hallway and took a seat next to her husband on the couch "she kept saying something about being scared of a boogey man".

"Perhaps she is referring to her aunt Twyla" Omega said and gave a robotic laugh.

"I think she meant a different boogey man" Robecca said "I told her there was nothing to worry about".

"If there was a boogey man however" Omega said and raised his arm and it transformed into his blaster "I would've blasted it from here to planet Irk!"

"There's no need for that Omega" Robecca said as she lowered her husband's arm "your daughter isn't going to get hurt".

"Yet I don't trust that Billy Frost being near her" Omega said.

"He's Jack's and Elsa's son Omega" Robecca said "I trust him, he's a nice boy".

"Affirmative" Omega said "it's just hard to let go of my daughter growing up and taking care of a hand built son who's only 2 weeks old" Omega looked at his wife for a moment and Robecca smiled "we are only having two kids, right?"

"Actually" Robecca said, biting her lip.

"Oh no" Omega said, knowing the answer to his question.

The end…


End file.
